Devices for electrically exterminating insects are now well known in the art as evidenced for example by the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,577 and 3,823,506. In these known devices, the electrical grill or grid assemblies include inner and outer metal conductors spaced by insulators interposed therebetween. The conductors are attached to the insulators by means of metal fasteners, for example screws, rivets or the like. This arrangement presents several problems. First, the dimension of the gap between the tips of the fasteners is critical and must be kept large enough to insure needed insulating properties. In order to establish this gap, the insulators must be made thicker than the desired gap between the conductors, and this in turn results in higher costs because insulating material is relatively expensive. Also, the task of attaching such fasteners is time consuming, thereby further adding to the overall cost of the unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,980 shows still another example of an electrical grid assembly having similar problems associated therewith.
A general object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrical grill assembly which avoids the above-mentioned problems.
A more specific object of the present invention is the elimination of screws, rivets and other like metal fasteners conventionally employed to attach metal conductor members to insulator spacers interposed therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved grill assembly which is less expensive to manufacture, and which exhibits improved insulating characteristics.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a grill assembly having improved means for structurally interlocking the grill members to insulator spacers interposed therebetween, without employing metal fasteners such as screws, rivets or the like.